


run until your legs don’t work

by Anna_banana



Series: F1 Athletics [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Professional athletes, athletics, just Valtteri being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Valtteri is a professional runner at his first major event, the Finish diamond league. He would never expect world champion long jumper Lewis Hamilton to take notice of him.





	run until your legs don’t work

Valtteri wasnt sure if he’d ever make it in athletics. He knew he’d been progressing of course, steady personal bests throughout the year but he’d never been one of the best, an age group champion and felt far from a natural talent. Rather with his unusual for his event, small and stocky build Valtteri had worked extremely hard to get to where he is today.

Even then he knew that luck as well as skill had granted him this opportunity. Finally there is a diamond league in Finland. A perfect opportunity for up and coming athletes like him to prove themselves, earn money and with any luck sponsorship. For established athletes he knew like Kimi, it’s a chance to put in a good win and remain a firm star of finish track and field. 

To say he was nervous was an understatement. For sure he knew in theory his times have become good enough, but in the biggest race of his career and with star athletes? Not so much. A flick through the start list made images of tall, well built and well known athletes flash through his mind, their fastest times this season running through his head. He shakes himself to clear his thoughts. He’s here now to prove himself, that’s all that matters.

With wishes of luck from both his friend Kimi and his Coach Mika Häkkinen all thoughts leave his head as he heads out towards the track. All that matters now is his own race, the time he can achieve. It’s strange to have the cameras pan over him at the start, to hear the Finish fans cheer as his name is called, and then nothing. He hears nothing but a gentle murmur from the crowd and the quiet breaths from the athletes beside him.

The race is started and everyone gets out the blocks faultlessly, the front runners have went out fast and Valtteri appears to trail behind in the inside lane. All that must be ignored, even the cheers of the crowd. He knows that the home straight is his strength and that is where he’ll need them the most.

He waits and it happens, finally, 100m to go the leaders begin to fade allowing Valtteri to come through like a storm. The crowd seems to get impossibly louder as he glances to the right trying to judge the gap between himself and the competition.

This doesn’t happen though as he’s gained a decent lead. Instead he is left a perfect view of the runway for the long jump pit and with that he proceeds to stumble. Cursing inside he desperately tries to pick up the pace but it’s too late, he’s in third. His head is screaming as he dips across the finish line. He knows it’s a good result, he knows it’s better than could be expected. The time is even very near his PB despite the stumble. But still he begins to fume about his performance and chances a second glance at the offending log jump pit. As he looks over an athlete has just completed their jump and it all makes sense now. 

Lewis Hamilton, a long jumper from Britain and a multiple time word champion. Also tall and muscled and caramel skin and basically sex on legs and yeah... Valtteri stops there with a grimace, cringing as he realises he’s been staring over for ages, acting idiotic and being unbelievably red and sweaty even for him. What’s even worse is Lewis is staring back. Unsure how it’s possible Valtteri manages to get even redder, practically sprinting to the cool down area while Lewis grins and waves, jogging off to prepare for his next jump.

Mortified Valtteri goes to die, and to cool down, similar to the end of any other race really. As Mika tries to go over the race and discuss what had happened Valtteri is barely even listening. He smooths down his short hair, grimacing and makes up some excuse about feeling a twinge but then feeling fine after. Mika sighs, not convinced at all but shoos him of to the physio anyway just to double check. Knowing nothing is wrong and hoping it will be quick Valtteri agrees and rushes of hoping Mika will forget the whole day and blame it on the nerves.

Eventually and unsurprisingly he gets the all clear. Packing his bag he goes to leave, wincing from the rough treatment of his legs from the physio, when suddenly he hears a voice behind him.

“Hey, man well done on the race today.”

Sharply he turns around and nearly proceeds to fall, again, catching himself he’s then able to reply.

“Thank you could have been better though, but well done on your jumps today Lewis you did great.” 

The answer results in a blinding smile from Lewis and Valtteri sipping his sports drink to hide the idiotic grin he’s currently trying not to return. 

“You did a great job too, even with the trip, don’t worry about it you’ll right be up there with the best of them soon yeah. Valtteri isn’t it?”

Valtteri is pretty sure he stands with his mouth wide open for a couple of seconds before replying, unable to believe Lewis would know who he is. Or even care enough to try find out.

“Um yeah it is.” He’s so surprised he can’t think of much more to say but luckily Lewis wasn’t finished.

“Well anyway we all make mistakes y’know, luckily I had it in the bag from the first few jumps or I could have easily lost, got pretty distracted at the end there.”

There’s a cheeky grin on Lewis’ face and if it’s part of a joke, Valtteri is in far too over his head to understand it.

“Anyway Val,” Lewis continues, 

“It was nice to meet you and I hope when I see you at the next diamond league we’re both a bit better prepared for it, if you know what I mean.” 

Unsure and also not wanting to have hopes about what Lewis meant Valtteri says the only thing he can think of.

“Sure I’ll see you there.”

“Oh and Valtteri?” Lewis adds with a wink as he turns to walk of, “Wear that black ensemble again yeah? It looks good on you.” 

As Lewis turns the corner to leave the building Valtteri’s kit bag drops. If he wasn’t gobsmacked before he absolutely was now.

Valtteri gulps, but begins to smile as he thinks to himself,  
‘The next diamond league, Manchester, I can do that.’

Before he leaves he glances at the full long jump results from the days competition. Lewis’ last three jumps were all fouls. 

Fini.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is purely self fulfilling writing as I love athletics and am always looking for more Valtteri Fic. I am so far planning on continuing this series with a Seb/Kimi fic and a Rob/Felipe one, maybe others who knows.  
> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
